


you’re somebody else

by hwangkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual heartbreak, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangkill/pseuds/hwangkill
Summary: minho and jisung meet after four years. this time they are older, more responsible and both pretending to not keep being hurt from their mutual break up.





	you’re somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg im so excited to post this one!!  
> a few things to know before you start reading:  
> -jisung is 99’ so it means hes only a year younger than minho but he went to school earlier so they were classmates  
> \- it’s inspired by “you’re somebody else” flora cash’s so i recommend listening to this for a better experience   
> \- im overwhelmingly thankful to https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_tina without you it wouldn’t be a living thing you know  
> \- i didn’t write flashbacks in cursive and it’s all a grammatical mess but im young and i don’t care  
> anyways! enjoy ✨💗

Minho swaps the sleep away from his watering eyes, his dry lips pressed together and hair rough and sticking at every possible way. His gray t-shirt slightly exposes his collarbone but he can’t care less right now when the only thing on his mind is his weird dream during his flight, rather a memory than a dream, a visible and realistic imagination of a brown haired slim guy at the Seoul Arcades with this significant grin on his face and warm light in his eyes, the typical one for kids or excited puppies for their new treat. Minho shakes his head a few times then reaches to his backpack for a water bottle to gulp down all of the drink waking up a bit. His flight from Washington to Seoul was eighteen hours long and honestly he didn’t even know what to do and where he is at first when he woke up. It’s night now, cold september wind hits Minho’s back when he drops off the plane and walks towards the airport building to collect his cheap small suitcase with nothing more than a large collection of the same basic t-shirts and every damn color of denim skinny jeans. He owns only his white pair of sport shoes, however they don’t look white anymore. He sighs when he sees the huge queue forming inside of the building, everyone’s waiting for their luggages. 

Minho doesn’t think of missing United States at all during his flight, neither he is now. Washington was hot, loud and pretty but even if he found a lot of friends and favorite places (like this one cafeteria besides his apartment where they are serving hot mint chocolate with puffy marshmallows which never get too soggy); even if he knew english like a palm of his hand now, it would never replace the warmth Seoul gave him the moment he felt the cold breeze. Minho doesn’t have anyone to go to, anyone waiting for him nor anyone meeting him after he finally sets up and maybe he is a little upset about leaving Seungmin and Jeongin alone in their shared apartment but he knows it’s for his own good. He also knows they will never be angry at him when he sends a smiley picture of him and the sign of Seoul arrivals to their groupchat and only a few seconds later he receives a reply from Seungmin saying they were worried and now they are heading to work happily that he’s safe. Minho puts his phone back in the front pocket of his ripped jeans with a happy grin on his face and turns around looking for a cab to take him to his new apartment, rented online from one of his old times neighbors. He swings into the cab and smiles again when he sees the city lights and colorful streets still full of people even though it’s nearly nine. Only after ten minutes his ride ends and he pays with the wons he still had in his old leather wallet, a gift earned from his mom back when he was a high school graduate with one of the best results in the year 98’. He nods to the driver and looks around, Seoul didn’t change a lot in these four years, however there’s a grinch of something new, something Minho doesn’t understand yet. 

His eyes wander around the neighborhood and immediately lights up when he notices a small cafe, the signboard saying “cat’o’coffee” and he have to go there first (his apartment can wait a few more minutes). Minho quickly learns it’s a cat cafe indeed and he purrs when just after the enter he’s meet with a huge pair of magnificent green eyes. He reads the instructions and regulations before swinging the second doors open to be met with a wonderful smell of fresh coffee beans and cocoa. His eyes scan the place and the suitcase in his hand makes weird noises as if the old plastic wheels are already giving up and are about to break any minute soon. His curiosity scans the walls and corridor, meeting a few different species cats before turning to the counter. 

“Hello” he says then looks up at the person in front of him, a young male probably around his age wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up effortlessly to his elbows. He sees guy’s almost black brown curly hair and his (pretty) muscular back when he stretches his hands around the countertop. Barista turns around when Minho speaks and in this time both knows they are screwed. Minho curses at himself in his head, blaming his stupid mind for the coffee addiction and this stupid curiosity about every damn new thing. He wishes he was too tired to go there, he wishes the man doesn’t recognize him, he wishes he could play cool or act like a stranger. But he knows he doesn’t and he won’t since his heart already beats faster only by seeing the well known chubby cheeks and flesh jawbone, red, heart-shaped lips and glowing brown eyes which used to be his favorite thing to look at in the morning and maybe, only maybe if he still had them he would love them even more.

“H-Hello” Jisung says taken aback, seemingly uncomfortable. His shoulders shrug in a way they always did when he didn’t know what to say. Minho notices that easily; Jisung was always an open book to him, the easiest to read and also the most endearing and enjoyable one to read, the one Minho learnt the most from. 

“It’s been a while Sungie” he starts with a huge smile forming across his face, suddenly the gray t-shirt, ripped jeans and worn out shoes are not something what makes him comfortable, he feels bare in front of good looking boy. “Can you help me order?”

“Yeah of course” Jisung beams up at this shaking his head slightly but Minho knows how to understand that too. “That’s my job” a kitten jumps up at the counter and both of the boys look up at ginger furred kitty who’s smelling Minho but looks up at Jisung from time to time, like it’s waiting for the barista’s approval. “That’s Chungsil. He’s the youngest here and he really really wants to be patted by you so if you can...” Jisung doesn’t have to repeat himself because Minho’s already playing with the kitty his smile growing dangerously bigger and bigger each second.

“He’s so pretty and playful” Minho sighs and continues playing with the cat. The cafe is empty anyways.

“Yeah he’s like the sun, he shows up and everyone’s happy” younger replies and looks up at Minho’s face. “What do you wanna order? We have amazing iced americano and pumpkin cheesecake” Minho chuckles because of course, Jisung had to mention cheesecake. But he also notices how his ex boyfriend remembers his favorite coffee even though they haven’t seen each other for long. 

It doesn’t mean anything, he reminds himself in his head and then replies to Jisung.

“I’ll take the americano. Not in a mood for cakes now” he explains after seeing the disappointed look on the barista’s face. Jisung turns around again preparing older’s coffee and Minho can’t help but stare. He knows it’s been years and people change by the way they look, especially when they are teenagers and young adults, but he never thought Jisung would grow into a muscular bumpy man with the same cute baby face and playful grin. The overall of Jisung was the same as before but something strange told him it’s a different person now. Like the miles dividing them divided also their features and personalities making the perfect match a lost case. 

Minho stops contemplating when a coffee cup is placed in front of him, Chungsil skipped from the counter too suddenly interested in something in the other room. 

“Here you are” Jisung says and Minho takes up his phone to pay knowing that he doesn’t have any bills to pay with but younger stops his hand before it can be placed on the terminal. “It’s on me” he explains smiling to Minho and older can swear there’s again something inside of him moving too fast to his minding.

He wants to reply but someone shows up from the back room; a young male with strong hands, straight posture and fluffy light brown hair. His face is so beautiful Minho can’t help but stare and follow his sight by the stranger. The boy comes closer standing right next to Jisung and hugging him tightly their cheeks pressed together.

Oh, Minho thinks and takes his coffee from the countertop.

“Sungie?” the boy asks unlocking their arms and placing one around Jisung’s shoulder. “Are you done with customers?” younger nods and Minho finds himself catching his breath. “Can you help me clean up?” barista nods again and Minho knows their conversation is over. 

He could have moved on and make himself a living, Minho thinks again and it all just adds up in his head. Jisung is pretty and outgoing, he always caught people’s attention easily. Besides, the other barista looks like he just came from a runaway or a vogue cover. There’s no way Minho could ever compete with a person that good looking.

He turns around with a plan to leave this place the fastest he can to not discredit himself even more but Jisung tugs at his arm slightly.

“Hey if you wanna catch up or so we’re closing every week day at nine so just show up a few minutes before and we can go for hot wings or just pizza” he says with a small smile and Minho nods taking a sip of his americano.

It’s been in their second year of university when Minho and Jisung both understood their feelings towards each other, even though they were friends since the start of high school and roommates since they moved out after graduating. They were always pretty affectionate and obviously blind, their mutual friends were telling them to make their minds up and finally do something because their domestic pinning were disgusting but they always just shut them up saying they are just gays who are dudes. However, one night they stayed a bit late and were a bit tipsy from their bottle of red wine to the awful straight rom-com they watched (a movie suggested by Jisung) and the kissing scene was so disgusting Minho had to comment on that.

“Ughhh are they paid that awfully that they can’t even kiss? Look at this! Is that how heteros kiss? It’s so awful!!” Jisung giggled at that and turned his head to look at his friend, a smile spread on his face.

“Well you think you can do better?” he smirked but Minho was already leaning closer because he knew Jisung and he knew how he felt.

“Wanna see?” his hot breath was on younger’s cheek and it only took a second to connect their lips together in an eager kiss.

The night was long, full of cuddles, conversations about feelings and stolen kisses or Jisung’s half hearted jokes. They fitted and they didn’t care about anything than the two of them.

Minho accommodated fast to his new apartment even though it took him a week to unpack his suitcase, now the little wardrobe was full of hangers with the same ugly t-shirts. He groans looking at his phone screen seeing it’s already ten in the morning. Young male had enough luck to find a job in Seoul, in one of the best vet hospitals in South Korea to be clear. He knows it wasn’t even that hard since his position was a high one but sometimes even the best of the bests can’t find a job in their major. 

Minho takes a short shower following by a roast toast with raspberry jelly for a breakfast (the only things he found in the convenience store last night when he drunk a bit too much while finally meeting his old friend, Woojin). He boils water in a small pot but figures out then that he doesn’t have any coffee at home. Sighing he takes on his shoes and locks the door behind him heading to the nearby cafe, hoping Jisung won’t be there this time.

“Woojin-ah!” younger growled looking at his friend who just sat beside him on the old pink couch in this weird pub Woojin recommended.

“Ah Minho look at you! So many years and you still hasn’t learnt the basic respect to your elders!” he giggled placing a hand on Minho’s back, vet already a bit tipsy struggling to keep his posture straight. 

“Woojin-ah!” he scowled then and looked up at him, his eyes big and watery from the poisoning. “I met Jisungie Woojin-hyung” he said a lot quieter dropping his head down and fidgeting with his fingers.

Minho doesn’t know how his meeting with an old best friend ended up with his rant about his ex lover but he also doesn’t mind as long as he receives a text from Woojin in the morning asking if he’s not hangover. 

Maybe four years doesn’t make that huge change, he thinks when he enters the cat cafe. But then it hits him because he sees smiling Jisung preparing a hot chocolate for a little boy who’s holding tiny girl’s hand on his right and it all just feels so bad he’s sick from looking. The boy smiles widely turning his head to the girl, they are both probably ten years old or so. When they leave with two cups of hot chocolate, hand in hand, Minho approaches the counter.

“Welcome, how can I help you?” Jisung asks casually before looking up, small smile ghosting on his face while he replies to a message on his phone. It’s only when he looks at Minho that his smile disappears. “Oh hello Minho hyung, how can I help you?” he asks again and older of them feels even worse because he for the first time doesn’t know how to read Jisung. He doesn’t know why Jisung acts like they didn’t end up only four years before both with broken hearts after they agreed (or rather Minho agreed) on a break up suggested by Jisung. He isn’t even angry at him nor upset with how things turned out; it’s been four years to think over everything he did wrong for Jisung to think they can’t make it out. He is more of upset Jisung doesn’t want to acknowledge their relationship and treats Minho like the past seven years were just a dream.

“Americano please” Minho shrugs and looks down on his phone, an unanswered message from Jeongin shows up on screen. Seoul is your home, he reminds himself and takes the order from Jisung paying with his card. “Thank you”. 

“Yeah no problem” Jisung smiles and looks around visibly stressed. His sight lands on Minho and their eyes cross making Minho choke on his breath cause younger’s eyes never lost this beautiful glimmer they always had. “hey...” Jisung starts but drops it fidgeting his fingers and playing with the hem of his apron. Minho knows this behavior pretty well. “...you wanna hang out? Today or tomorrow or even later if you have time...”

“I’ll come before nine today if it’s okay with you” Minho interrupts his blubber and immediately thinks about the taller barista working in the cafe. But Jisung smiles widely that his cheeks looks even puffier and his eyes look the loveliest in the world so Minho can’t care less about anything other.

It’s almost nine now, Minho looks at his reflection in the mirror and how he’s representing himself in newly bought clothes. The black leather pants are tight on his thighs exposing them in its best way and matching to the white, slightly oversized shirt with short sleeves. His white sneakers are replaced by black grunge boots and his lips shimmer from the glittery lip balm he used before. It’s not like he wants to impress Jisung, he thinks, it’s like he have to show him he has his life all put together, even though each night in Washington without Jisung snuggled up to his side was ended with a crying and a cup of vanilla coffee which triggered him even more.

Minho locks the door and answers the group chat between him, Jeongin and Seungmin promising that he will facetime them the next day. He is stressing but only because present Jisung seems to be so far away from the one he knows.

Since they started dating, everything in Minho’s life started to finally fit, like Jisung was a missing piece of puzzle needed to complete Minho’s life story. They were almost like a couple before, just without the dating and sexual parts. However, this time even cuddling with younger felt different, eating dinner together or going to cinema was now a date not only best friend thing for them. Minho was totally whipped but he always had a warm heart so it wasn’t a surprise when he was coming back home with little gifts for Jisung or offered him a massage when the said before complained about his hurting back even though Minho didn’t feel anything better himself. His stars and planets, everything was on an orbit called Jisung and he just couldn’t help it; he couldn’t deny the smile forming on his face every time biology student spoke.

Everyone they met were telling them they are a perfect match, however it was pretty easy to realize there’s a huge gap to them being even a good one.

The thing that Jisung cared about the most was his teenage times goal; debuting in the music industry as a rapper. He started pursuing his dream by the cost of their together free time but Minho never dared to complain since that way he had more time to study to finally graduate in his dreamt major. So after a few months they seen each other less than they did when they weren’t even a couple but what’s not said won’t hurt so they stayed silent, scared of hurting the other’s feelings. Of course they were in love, of course they loved each other; but they happened to love in the wrong place and time when both had other priorities any of them connected to love or stability.

Instead of growing together they grew apart and before they could lead things differently Minho was packing his suitcase with a one way ticket to Washington, face, strained with fresh tears, hiding from Jisung. They never texted, never talked about it properly, just agreeing that this is the end, maybe there will be the story of another them, in another life span, in another universe. Minho flew away not looking back and Jisung tried to force himself to forget about all the warmth the older were giving him just by being by his side.

Minho opens the cafe’s door, a small black cat clings to his leg immediately and he can’t help but kneel and scratch the kitty’s furry head.

“Oh hi” Jisung welcomes, he’s not wearing the apron now and the white shirt is replaced by a yellow oversized tee with a graphic design on the front. His legs are covered by skinny black jeans and for a while Minho thinks he sees his boyfriend, the same image as years before, he feels like he’s twenty one again and he’s so in love he can’t see anything other than the younger boy in front of him. “I think she likes you. Well who wouldn’t” he shrugs and try to convince the kitty to go to the other room on which she agrees finally and he locks the door successfully.

“They stay here all night alone?” older asks when he waits for Jisung to close everything. Light cold wind hit his back and goosebumps starts to show up on his arms. He doesn’t want to admit it’s awkward, though.

“Kind of” they start to head along the street, Jisung leading but looking at Minho most of the time. Minho, on the other hand doesn’t look up at all. “I rent a flat just next to it so I’m basically living in the cafe you know” Jisung’s voice is warm and sweet like black tea with honey on october’s afternoon after a long walk through the park. It fits his outlook and it feels so familiar.

Minho nods along when Jisung talks about the cafe and all the cats, admiring his honest affection towards the furry friends. He plays with his fingers for a while forgetting the time and place they are located at. Finally they arrive to the kimbap place Jisung previously referred to and head inside looking for a table for two. Older takes care of the order, classic dish with extra spices for one Jisung and pays before barista can say anything in protest.

They sit in silence for a while, admiring the decorative walls and quiet music playing in the background, both too scared to break the silence.

“So... you’re back in Korea” Jisung is first to break it, Minho notices how he lays his hands on his thighs but shrugs his shoulders from time to time. “How was USA?” he asks with a small smile, the weak one that he always used to give when Minho approached him during working or studying and didn’t want to let go before Jisung kissed him properly. Of course Jisung always gave up but hid his amusement behind the “irritated” smile. Older tries really hard to not reach for his ex boyfriend’s hand which he missed for a whole four years span now.

“Well it’s loud” he starts and giggles shyly but relaxes when Jisung follows. Minho can swear it’s the thing he missed the most and he mentally high fives himself because of achieving it. “It’s so pretty, so colorful and so lively” he continues when their food is brought up and they start to eat it, Jisung smiling widely. “But it’s not home, not mine”.

“Stop quoting Harry Potter you nerd!” younger demands, cheeks full of rice. Minho giggles. “What are you doing here, though?” 

“I got a job transfer” he lies only a bit because Jisung doesn’t need to know he demanded a transfer cause even though he had two wonderful friends in Washington and a well paid job he felt drained all the time not knowing why. “I’ll work in Seoul’s Vet Hospital starting from following Monday” he adds and stuffs his cheeks full with kimbap too. 

Jisung almost chokes “Seoul’s Vet Hospital!?!” he asks and Minho slowly nods “like the one we took Doongie in when it was having a cold???” his eyes are widely open and Minho takes a while to reply too surprised his younger friend remembers about this situation. 

It’s been just after they started dating and Minho didn’t come out to his parents. They were laying in bed together watching yet again the maze runner (Minho’s request) when older’s phone rang with loud voice of buzz astral.

“I told you to change that, you sound childish” Jisung murmured snuggling his cheek on Minho’s chest and slowly falling asleep to the beat of his heart.

Meanwhile Minho only sighed and answered the call, his phone displaying his mother’s number and picture.

“Yeah mom?” he asked his other hand caressing younger’s back smoothly.

Next thing Minho did was dropping his phone on the pillow and trying to wake up his boyfriend in the softest but fastest way possible.

“Sungie please wake up I have to go” he said his teary eyes glowing in the night room. Jisung looked up at him worried immediately sitting up.

“What happened?” he cleaned his eyes but then started to wipe the tears from Minho’s face, still a bit sleepy and clumsy.

“My mom called that there’s something wrong with Doongie” he pouted, teary eyes again and Jisung hugged him tightly standing up with a fragile figure of the young male in his arms.

“Come on Min, we’re gonna take Doongie to the hospital and it will be all okay” he soothed, helping Minho to dress up and then driving all the way to his parents’ house in suburbs and then to the hospital, holding his boyfriend’s hand all the time tightly.

It’s all these little things; holding hands, ordering coffee or finishing your homework when you fall alseep; where Jisung shows his admiration. He’s the total opposite of Minho; of a guy who goes all or nothing and shows his feelings openly; Jisung is more of a quiet confession but Minho loves it and doesn’t mind it. He never did.

Minho nods “exactly this one” and Jisung drops his mouth open jumping on his seat.

“Oh my god you’re rich then!” he says but coughs and corrects himself “I mean, isn’t that what you always wanted?” he asks shyly with a small grin on his face continuing his dish. Minho wants to argue with that but he is reminded that in fact he is not Jisung’s and Jisung is not his and there’s nothing like them, it’s only Lee Minho, a vet and Han Jisung, a barista.

Yeah, kind of" he finally gives up and chews on the crunchy vegetables. "What about you though?" Jisung shrugs again; a weird gesture that seems like a habit now.

"Well as you could see I work in this cafe..." he offers a soft smiles and continues "but I'm not doing biology stuff anymore. In fact I dropped it totally, now I'm focused on music" he adds and Minho smiles cause he knows Jisung enough well to know that younger is making his dream come true. "I'm making music with Chan hyung and Changbin hyung... you probably remember them, they were living at the same campus as Woojin hyung!" Jisung explains. "Well Woojin hyung and Chan hyung are dating by the way" Minho drops his jaw and opens his eyes wide feeling betrayed because Woojin never told him about his boyfriend. "Ahh stop it hyung! People are staring!" younger giggles and Minho follows. He thinks how being so out of place can feel that right.

They spend another thirty minutes in the restaurant, then another two hours in the park talking about nothing particular and somehow avoiding the topic older is scared the most about. Instead, he learns that Jisung had been through a few flus and the cat cafe was actually his idea after he found a box of smal abondoned kitties in front of his block of flats. Minho learns that Jisung still write deep lyrics but now he also have a place to put them, and that he still eats toasts with white bread for breakfast just because some things always stay the same. Minho learns that Jisung never lost his funny way of expressing himself and that he still gets loud when he talks about something he cares for. Lastly, Minho learns that barista has a boyfriend, his name being Hyunjin. They are about to go their ways after an awkward hug when Jisung shots the most awaited question.

"Do you meet someone hyung? Like regularly?"

"You mean dating Jisungie?" younger nods and Minho for a short second considers lying. "No" he says slowly looking down, "I'm not dating anyone" the atmosphere is tight and Minho feels like he's about to choke, his breathing being heavy.

"I do" Jisung continues, he doesn't notice or doesn't want to notice that his ex boyfriend is uncomfortable. Maybe he doesn't care. "The tall guy from the cafe. He's my boyfriend, Hyunjin" gummy smile spreads on his face while he looks down. He looks happy but something in his expression tells Minho that it’s not the happiest Jisung he has seen. Or maybe he just wants to boost his ego before he will be again, only Lee Minho. His cheeks burn and his eyes hurt but he knows barista won’t break the awkward silence.

“I’m happy for you Sungie” Minho stutters quietly but then shows the most genuine smile he could force himself to.

Minho thinks it’s not fair because he couldn’t drop Jisung so easily and in fact younger is still showing up in his dreams or sometimes when he drifts away and his cute giggle was following the vet to the United States and was the reason why Minho stopped being so expressive and outgoing, even though he left to forget about him. But he can’t say anything of that out loud and his head hurts from just thinking of what they could have if he wasn’t as stubborn as he is.

“Minho hyung? You okay?” he hears Jisung and he comes back to the ground forcing a smile again and nodding lightly.

“Just tired...” he couldn’t care less about his lies as long as the only thing in his mind was a repetitive HAN JISUNG. “I’ll get going Jisung” he starts to walk his way not looking back and Minho knows this is rude and he also knows that barista totally understands what’s going on but he can’t let his tears flow in front of the love of his life.

“Meet me sometime hyung!” he hears when the cold wind presses to his back and he finally lets the warm salty tears flow down his tired, twenty eight years old face.

Minho and Jisung weren’t similar. They were like opposite sides of magnet, that’s why their connection was always so electric and exciting. Everything about their relationship was so fresh and so magnificent they couldn’t get away. Even though you can say they were friends who fell in love, it never felt like that. The Minho Jisung saw the first time older said the love confession was a twenty one years old veterinary major student who was wearing round glasses too much and still took parts in Harry Potter’s fandom celebrations and holidays. He was slimmer, still with not defined face features and wiggling, noodle hands. He sang Taylor Swift’s songs in shower and watched Maze Runner only to complain about the bad adaptation. And he was caring. Minho was the type of boyfriend to buy flowers without occasion and make a fancy dinner just because he was in a mood. He was the type of boyfriend to say sweet things but only when he truly meant them, he never half-assed things.

Jisung, on the other hand, had so many hidden sides that Minho loved to read and explore him like his nerdy books from young adults shelf in the local bookstore. He was generous and kind but his self confidence was giving a fake perception of him being an overweening person. He loved to freestyle rap anytime when it was possible and he ate huge amounts of doritos without a certain reason. His love for anime spread on Minho so they watched all of them together, always snuggled on the small couch in their living room; not knowing why they always chose it instead of their actually couple sized bed (maybe because it was smaller and Jisung loved the warmth of Minho’s tight wrap around him to prevent him from falling on the floor). Jisung, even if he loved to joke, was a down to earth boyfriend. He couldn’t remember his own birthdays but he knew when Minho had a dentist appointment or remembered exactly his classes schedule. He would usually come to him during breaks, even if it meant sprinting back to his own major building or being late. He stole a lot of kisses and was always keeping a packet of tissues in his hoodie’s pocket for the times when older’s allergy kicked in.

They weren’t a perfect match but they were working out. At least for a few years.

Minho meets Jisung again in the cafe on accident, he for a while forgets that the younger works there. It’s been three weeks since he started working in the hospital. Older greets barista with a smile and before he can say anything Jisung already prepares his americano.

“Thank you Jisung” he says when he pays for his drink sipping hot coffee. He wears his vet uniform which simply is a white long sleeve shirt and pair of black jeans. The shirt is kinda too small in the armpit area but he can’t return it to the shop so he agrees to play along with this devilish item of clothing.

Jisung looks as good as usual, the only difference is his hair color which now resembles more a dark cherry than chocolate bar. Minho thinks it suits him well.

“Hey Minho hyung I thought...” Jisung starts, fidgeting with his fingers. Older prays there will be someone showing up in the cafe so they can drop the topic but he knows there will be no one since it’s almost nine in the afternoon. “...maybe we could meet up again?” he continues.

Minho sips from the cup slowly taking his time to think about the offer. He reminds himself to not fall but all he thinks about is the same chubby man working in the cafe near to his apartment.

“If it’s okay with you I guess...” he replies shyhy.

“I insist” Jisung cuts him off with a wide smile on his face, his chubby cheeks making him look like a small boy.

It’s how they end up walking through the park again, their arms hitting each other’s one from time to time when they accidentally come too close. Minho starts to wonder if Hyunjin is a real boyfriend, not a lie Jisung came up with because it seems suspicious to let your partner go out with someone else at night but as long as he can enjoy Jisung he won’t ask further about it.

They talk about nothing particular and somehow they end up on how Jisung resisted all of his previous dreams connected to his major and studies. Younger explains slowly how he just lost interest in all of that but Minho doesn’t hear Jisung; he hears a boy in fear, he hears the side of Jisung he never thought he would grow up to have. He wonders if younger seems him like that too; like a different person; stranger almost but Jisung gives him wrong signals all the way from the start. He is once hyped up and acts like they are best friends to act shyly just the other second and it hurts Minho to see him being so closed up or maybe spaced out in the wrong way to not see the real himself anymore. Minho doesn’t see the same Jisung.

“How’s the hospital??” Jisung repeats his question and Minho shakes his head waking up from his deep thoughts. He giggles at Han’s overreacted excitement.

“It’s funny” he starts trying to remember as much details about his job as possible. “I have my own room and I had two cat cases already! I’m glad they weren’t such serious... one kitty was hiccuping! It was so sweet!” his eyes land on barista’s face and he realizes Jisung is looking at him, exactly straight into his eyes now. “What...? Do I have something on my face?” he asks but Jisung cuts in tugging him in a tight hug. He can fell how his body shakes and his tears wets Minho’s uncomfortable shirt.

“Jisungie...?” he asks, his lips just above the top of the cherry haired man. Jisung untangles himself and looks at Minho again, now tears strain his face and older really has to fight himself to not cup his face and wipe them off with his thumbs.

“I’m sorry Minho hyung” he says and these words are like a hurricane, like a fire bursting in Minho’s chest just because he thought he can pretend they were never anything more than high school friends. Once again Jisung leads him wrong.

Minho feels like the world starts to spin two times faster than normal and he suddenly can’t keep his eyes open.

They were in their senior year when Minho finally met Chan and Changbin. Woojin, who was his friend from high school times invited them all over for a little meet up (Jisung called it a hags party and Minho couldn’t disagree). As a couple, Minho and Jisung were both wearing long sleeve tees with stripes coming horizontally. They matched them with ripped jeans and some white sneakers and in all honesty Minho thought they looked the cutest like that. He had his hand wrapped around younger’s waist when they knocked on Woojin’s dorm door and succeed to steal a cheek kiss before an unknown person opened the door for them.

“Oh hi! You must be Minho and Jisung!” a kind of short guy said pointing at Jisung while saying Minho’s name and at Minho while saying the other.

“The other way” Minho corrected him with a chuckle and smiled lightly, stranger doing the same. He was wearing a black oversized t-shirt and the same color pants, his black bangs were almost covering his small almond shaped eyes. Even though his face looked intimidating, he gave off a soft, warm vibe.

“Anygays, I’m Changbin” he waved at them and then stepped back “Come in”.

They did and what they found out inside was two other people playing Mario Kart on Xbox while eating popcorn. Woojin and other stranger (Minho assumed it must be Chan) was in their own little world while arguing over the stupidest stuff.

“Told you it’s a hag party” Jisung sing sang and Minho giggled what was followed by Changbin’s loud laugh. Soon enough the elders stopped the game and Chan introduced himself to both of the new visitors immediately catching younger’s attention with his cockiness. 

“You’re so swag hyung!” he exclaimed after a few drinks and they all laughed at that, Minho snuggling closer (if it was even possible) to his boyfriend sitting in his lap and leaving small kisses all over his cheek.

“I’m a big bro with the best flow!” Chan answered and somehow they ended up with a freestyle rap battle followed by Woojin’s and Minho’s cover of Ariana Grande’s song and Changbin’s a little bit dramatic “She’s gone” by Steelheart.

This night something clicked in Jisung. Even if Minho noticed he never said anything knowing damn well that he is not a stop sign for someone’s dreams.

Minho avoided Jisung on purpose for a month; well couldn’t it be said like that since he was getting coffee from the cafe at least once a week but Jisung didn’t start any conversation either. He thought he could be fine but as he sees himself right now with his puffy eyes and chattered lips he can’t help but blame his own stupidity.

Jisung was everything to Minho.

Jisung is everything to Minho.

He walks down the street, heading back home from the job; autumn slowly fades away giving the space for cold winter, it is easily noticeable by lower temperatures and how dark it becomes even before eight when he’s normally going back from work. Minho hums along to a song playing in his earphones trying to focus on a one thing but he knows that soon as he returns back home he will let cry himself to sleep again. Minho starts to wonder if Washington wasn’t better. At least he didn’t have to be reminded of how he fucked up his love life by seeing Jisung every week. He constantly tries to convince himself that it is what he wanted, reminding himself that if Jisung is happy he should be happy too. Unfortunately, now he’s not that stupid to believe these words.

Minho finds his way to the cafe again and it all feels like deja vu to him; he comes, barista offers a walk and they end up with a broken heart. However he can’t fight himself to do a step back.

He sees Jisung from the further and he admires how his muscles on arms spread when he cleans up the tables, how his bangs fall on his sweaty forehead and how he sticks out his tongue a little; a cute habit which younger has since his teen years.

“Hello” he says shyly and barista’s head shots up meeting his eyes. Minho fidgets with his fingers when Jisung stands up straight and goes to the counter. He prepares the coffee in silence and after the older pays Jisung gestures to one of the tables. His fists are clenching and unclenching all the time on his dirty apron but he manages to fake a weak smile.

“Can we... talk?” younger asks quietly and Minho nods not trusting neither his voice nor his brain. “Okay I will talk...” he sits straight and puts his hands on the table leaning against it “i can’t stand you” he says on one breathe and Minho has to look up, he’s so surprised. “I can’t stand how I figured my life out, how I thought I finally got over you and that I will peacefully live from now on with a partner and a job and even a dream in accomplishment. I can’t stand how you show up after so many years with this fucking beautiful smile of yours and act like everything is fine when in fact nothing is fine cause you left and I needed you and you needed me but you would never admit anyways. I can’t stand how you show up here being the exact old same self, the one that I fell so deeply in love with and I can’t stand that I find myself thinking of how it would be if I didn’t fuck up....” he stops, his face is wet from tears and his lower lip is trembling. Minho looks up but what he sees is empty eyes and pain and he doesn’t know how to react. “I need you to stop coming here or I’ll go crazy” Jisung states “You told me to go forward slowly but when I’m around you I wanna sprint to the final line” he cries and Minho feels guilty.

Older doesn’t look up anymore. He listens to Jisung’s cries sobbing quietly on his own because it all feels like it’s his fault and he hates himself for making it that hard. He looks around, cats are anywhere close and without them this place looks plain and odd. Everything connected to Jisung looks different that it would a few years ago.

“I’m sorry” he says after ten minutes. It’s getting dark outside. Minho is fully sobbing but he forced himself to continue “I’m sorry I broke you the other time but I loved you. Sincerely. We were just too young and too dumb to know things like love” he stops giving himself a time to breathe. Jisung doesn’t look on him at all. “I can’t apologize nor cover myself up for what happened when I left” he adds more stably “but I want you to remember it was a both sided decision so please don’t let your mind think you’re the only one who suffer when I still dream of you every night...”

“Sungie? You done?” they hear a voice from the other room and a tall guy comes in, he wears the same clothes as Jisung and Minho recognizes him from the first time they met.

“Yeah Jinnie, I’m closing” younger responds and stands up giving a quick cheek kiss to his boyfriend. He sighs and looks at Minho then at Hyunjin, his eyes watery. “Hyunjin and Minho, present and past or something like that” he says and older bows at the other barista. He wipes his eyes and stands up, coffee cup with a cold drink in his hand while he leaves without a word.

He looks back by the window and is met with a picture of the couple hugging together. Minho shakes his head letting his tears flow.

He thinks about Jisung’s words for a few days and every time when he does he ends up crying. Minho hates how huge role in his life plays the younger. He texts Seungmin and Jeongin about the situation then he goes for a beer with Woojin but all of them say the same and Minho is not satisfied with their advice. 

One day Jeongin even insists for vet to move out to Washington again but he only gets irritated at that. He tried his best now for Han Jisung to ruin it.

They happen to meet again after a while, this time in a convenience store, Minho’s alone while Jisung shops with Hyunjin and every time the oldest see them both giggling together, something in his chest breaks in pieces. He feels drained - not because Jisung is happy but because Jisung can be happy without him and it looks like Minho can’t do the same.

He goes to work and calls his friends from States on facetime twice a week, then mostly hangs out with Woojin (and occasionally Chan, Changbin and Felix) on Saturday nights. He gets drunk but never waisted, remembering that Jisung would get upset because of that. They never talk about this person when they go out; a silent agreement between all of them, but Minho knows they all keep up in good terms with Jisung. 

One night Chan talks with vet about their improvements and how they came up with a name 3racha and Changbin adds that Jisung is really loud and expressive in studio. Minho smiles at these words. 

“Isn’t that what you always wanted?” Jisung’s words rings in his head and a second after he bursts into tears. Woojin walks him home.

“It’s alright” he assures and hugs younger tightly before the front door. Minho sleeps with unease.

In following weeks a lot of things happen; 3racha debuts just as the new year starts, Minho sees a few hate comments about the boys’ age on the fan website but reports them and spams with his owns, positive and full of love. He isn’t even biased, he really thinks their music is amazing. Woojin and Chan decides to get engaged and Minho gets drunk with both of them the day after. He gets a call from Jeongin telling him that they might visit Korea in the winter break. He sees how smiley both of them are and how Seungmin holds Jeongin’s hand tightly. He sees Jisung kind of regularly; they live so close to each other it would be impossible to not meet at all; but they never say anything more.

Jisung is happy with his dream becoming true and Hyunjin by his side, peppering his face with wet kisses when they think no one looks, but Minho always does. He started ordering cheesecakes more often just to spend more time admiring them. He plays with cats and eats in silence, sometimes, his workmate, Felix comes with him and they joke and laugh so loudly that Jisung has to shush them (he giggles at them the whole time).

Minho comes to the “cat’o’cafe” really early this day, dressed in a dark gray t-shirt and pair of ripped jeans. His hair is messy, stroking on every way possible and he has to clean his eyes with his fist first cause for a while his vision gives up.

Jisung smiles at him like he always does, but now older knows it’s the smile he gives every customer cause the one he used to receive is the one Hyunjin gets now. Minho shakes his head. He isn’t petty.

“Hello” he yawns and barista starts to prepare his regular order, classic americano and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. He hums a song under his breath and Minho recognizes it’s the newest 3racha’s single. Jisung heads the order to him but Minho only looks at younger with a huge smile and excitement in his eyes. “Is there any possible way to adopt a cat from there?” he finally asks and Jisung is taken aback.

All the cats in the cafe are abandoned ones and now it’s kinda big family from what was back then when he entered this place for the first time.

“Um I guess so?” barista wonders out loud and locks his eyes with Minho. “You really do love Chungsil right?” he giggles softly.

Minho tenses. Maybe he does.

After two weeks he heads back home from the cafe with a orange cat in his hands and as soon as they enter Minho shows him all of the toys he bought.

Chungsil is already used to the vet, he was a regular customer after all.

This night Minho makes a party for only both of them; he drinks a bottle of red wine listening to 3racha’s songs as well as the newest solo single by Jisung (or should he say J.One). He wears his most comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie; it’s still a bit cold from the ending winter. Ginger kitty snuggles to him on the couch and he lays with the cat spread on his tummy patting it’s head with his free hand while keeping his phone in the other.

It’s opened on the KakaoTalk app and he clicks on Jisung profile then types a message about how easily Chungsil adapted to it’s new home. He smiles as response comes right away, a smiley emoji with two exclamation marks.

Minho never stops loving Jisung, neither being faithful towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello if you’ve gone so far please leave a comment! i’d really appreciate your opinion on my work!   
> i wanted to include it in the work but failed so yeah,,, chungsil basically means ‘faithfulness’ so minho stayed loyal to jisung till the end :DDDD
> 
> anyways stay safe and stream side effects uwu


End file.
